Do I LOOK Like a Giant Teddy Bear?
by TheCagedMassacre
Summary: Kay! Very Slight Zukaang, since that's my favorite paring. Anyway, this is during the time in Book 1, when Zuko has temporarily caught Aang in the Avatar State. Yeah. I figured since Zuko gets everything taken away from him he needed some humor.


Kay! Slight Zukaang, since that's my favorite paring. Anyway, this is during the time in Book 1, when Zuko has temporarily caught Aang in the Avatar State. Yeah. I figured since Zuko gets everything taken away from him (ex. Honor, Mother, Dignity, Avatar, ect.), he deserved some nice humor. So be nice! :D

Zuko Pov (BANZAI!1!)

It was so cold. The lithe boy next to me was on his side, eyes closed, and arrow glowing. The ropes encased his middle torso. He started to move, but he did not wake, his glowing arrow evidence of that. He only moved his shoulders and legs. I started to get into a defensive position, ready for him if he did wake up.

But I was so surprised when he squirmed around, and started to get up. His arms and legs were bound so it was nearly impossible. But, he managed and started to walk slowly and unbalanced. His arrow was still glowing, so I was trying to figure out what was happening.

He walked and headed further inside the cave. Then, he abruptly turned around and bolted towards the entrance. The only problem was, there was a block of ice and he tripped over it and fell on his face.

"Gah!" he groaned. I only laughed. _What the hell is this kid doing?_ "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. Obviously I didn't get a response, but he started to move again and then he started to roll around on the cold, ice floor. I stood over him with an incredulous expression. My hands were on my hips, looking over this sleep walking, rolling around on the floor, bumping into walls kid. Something told me he was trying to do something in the spirit world. He stopped and got up again. This time, again heading for the entrance. I just watched him. He wouldn't get far, and I would just drag him back. When he got to the end of the entrance, he floated above and disappeared. I ran over and looked up to see where he went. He was on top of the cave, running around in circles. I laughed real hard this time but concentrated on getting him down. I went to the side to climb up and when I almost had him, he flipped back to the ground, into the ground.

I jumped back down and found him sitting, whirling his head around. _What the __**hell**__ is he doing?_ I pulled him over my shoulder and sat him down next to me, so I could keep an eye on him. His head then lie on my shoulder. I shivered and shuddered. Then he scooted closer to me and snuggled close. I face-palmed. _What's with this kid? Do I __**look**__ like a giant teddy bear?_ I pulled my knees to my torso and did my fire breath.

Aang Pov (woo!)

My eyes opened slightly but I did not move. I _could_ not move. I was bound. But my head was leaning against something. I didn't move my head but opened my eyes all the way and tried to look next to me. Couldn't do that either. Then my eyes started silently searching for some kind of help. Then I saw my reflection in the ice. There was me, tied up, and next to me was… Zuko! I tried not to panic. I actually snuggled closer to see if he would react, but he didn't. Then I decided to blow my cover and turn to look at him. He turned to look at me.

"Hi." I mumbled sleepily. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hi." He mumbled back, then went back to looking outside.

"Do you think, maybe, you could, I don't know, let me go?" I asked nicely. He turned to glare at me.

"No." he turned away again.

"Okay then." I huffed and sighed. Then I fell over the opposite direction of Zuko and crawled over the other wall.

"Hey! Get back here." He yelled at me. I turned over and scooted towards the wall. And then we were looking at each other.

"No." I said, repeating his one word answer that I did **not** like. "Besides, I don't like touching you. . " I looked away.

"Well you touched me first… By the way, what the hell were you doing in the spirit world? I didn't think you would ever stop running around in circles." He asked.

"Avatar stuff. None of **your** business." I stared at him and he became furious.

"You **will **tell me!" He roared. I only laughed at his stupid ferocity. He glared at me again, and I fell over laughing.

"You know, you **really** don't scare me. And besides, why don't you find out yourself? But, for you, death's the only way." He huffed and sat down again.

"Just shut up." He said quietly.

"Kay!" I said happily.


End file.
